Heart Vs Mind
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Trying to fix things ain't always easy but when tensions reach an all time high with the former members of The Shield, is it worth fixing? (AU, co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. If We Had Tried Sooner…

_**A/N: Savanna is llForeverRebeLll's OC. Also, make sure to check out llForeverRebeLll's story, Devolution.**_

 _ **A month and a half earlier…**_

 _She couldn't believe how this night had turned out… there were times Amanda wondered why did she even try to unwind._

 _"How in the hell… do I hide this?" Amanda whispered, looking at the black eye that resulted from an intoxicated Seth punching her._

 _"Mandy?" Finn said from outside of the hotel room, Amanda quickly hiding the bruise with her cat eye sunglasses._

 _She turned and opened the door, Finn seeing how shaky her hands were… reaching over, he carefully pulled the sunglasses off of her face, set them aside and walked in. Closing the door, he lightly cradled Amanda's face in his hands as his focus was right on her injured eye._

 _"Where is he?" Finn asked._

 _"I don't know… when they saw what happened, Dean and Roman just fragged him off. They didn't even look back at me, that just…" Amanda responded, trying to stop the tears from falling and Finn taking her into his arms… and Amanda couldn't hold it back anymore. "I can't believe they had… they just left me… left me there." She sobbed as they held each other, Finn knowing that three of the former members of The Shield had broken the youngest one's heart._

 _Finn helped her grab her things and the two left, him guiding her to his room on the second floor… neither had bothered to leave a note for Roman or Dean, neither feeling the need to._

 _When both were in their pajamas, they got settled into the king sized bed._

 _Finn looked to his right when he noticed how quiet it was just minutes later… exhaustion had overtaken Amanda and she was out like a light, her arms curled around the pillow._

 _"Hell of a night… they can figure themselves out, acting like that." Finn whispered, kissing Amanda on her forehead before turning the Tv off and closing his own eyes._

 _It was so_ _metime in the middle of the night, Amanda felt Finn's arms wrap around her and wrapped her left arm around his waist, resting her head on his left shoulder._

 _The times that these two turned to each other in comfort were exactly what they needed…_

 **Present time,** _ **Dean Ambrose, Amanda Cena, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns vs The Wyatt Family, WWE Raw, 10/19/15…**_

Roman couldn't slow himself down in time… and looked down after climbing off of Amanda and onto his knees as she turned to her left side, arms cradling her injured ribcage as Dean reached them while Seth pulled himself up on the outside of the ring.

"Mandy, I'm so sorry!" Roman responded in a panic as he helped her up… and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Aveese le seoli mai ia te au!" Amanda replied angrily, Roman fully understanding that… and Seth and Dean glancing at each other.

"Oh fuck." Dean muttered before Amanda pulled herself up and readjusted her navy and silver crisscrossed halter style cropped ring top, Dean and Seth getting into the ring as Amanda brushed her shoulder length hair back. "See? This was a bad idea from the start, all the fighting hasdoneis drive all of us to insanity."

"I'm not the one who wasn't watching their surroundings!" Seth responded.

"No, you just wanted to pay no attention to the safety of your tag team partners!" Roman shouted before once again trying to help Amanda… but the second he tried to touch her, she curled her right hand up and levelled a hard punch to Roman's face.

Roman put his hand to his mouth, which was bleeding and Seth and Dean attempted to intervene but Amanda narrowed her eyes at them before she left the ring and reached the backstage area, ignoring the ringside doctors that had followed her… but there was one person she wouldn't ignore and Finn knew thatas he approached a teary eyed Amanda and carefully pulled her into his arms, the two holding each other.

"This fighting is really starting to wear down on our nerves." Amanda responded as she let Finn help her to the trainers office before she sat down and let Dr. Amann examine her… but as soon as he touched her ribcage, she started swearing and he jumped back. "Sorry…" She apologised, Dr. Amann lightly rubbing his hand on her right shoulder for a few seconds.

"I've dealt with worse… Ace, could you grab an ice pack please?" Dr. Amann responded as Aestrid walked into the trainers office, Aestrid doing so and the ice pack being pressed to Amanda's left side.

"Fucking Roman…" Amanda muttered as Finn lightly rubbed his right hand up and down her back.

"Things have really gone to hell lately with those three. Blaming each other for anything, no matter how it happened." Finn replied.

"Right about that." Amanda responded.

"But you can't stay mad at Roman forever, Darlin'." Finn said.

"We'll see about that." Amanda muttered, Aestrid knowing that the most Amanda could stay mad at anyone for an accident was about a week or two.

At the same time in their locker room, Roman looked at Seth after Seth handed him a gel pack.

"Don't need it." Roman grumbled, Seth putting it back in the fridge.

"Roman, she punched you right in the face." Seth responded.

"Enough to bust you open, never underestimate the tiny ones." Dean replied.

"Mandy wouldn't have lashed out if you hadn't insisted that she be involved in the match, I probably broke half her damn ribcage! But no _ **,**_ Seth, you just wanted her away from Balor and if you didn't treat them like the enemies, things wouldn't be so fucked up! You're gonna run Mandy completely ragged!" Roman growled, shoving Seth away when Seth tried to stop him from leaving.

Roman stopped in front of the trainer's room and quickly texted Savanna before noticing that the door was cracked open.

"I know he didn't mean it… but I just… I feel like I've screwed up somehow whenever Roman goes silent." Amanda responded quietly, Finn carefully holding her.

Roman backed away and dialed Savanna's number.

"Hey, babe." Savanna answered.

"Hey… I think I really fucked things up." Roman responded as he headed away from the trainer's room.

"I saw what happened out there… how's Mandy feeling?" Savanna asked.

"I haven't checked on her yet." Roman responded.

"Roman!" Savanna replied, startled after hearing that.

"I know, I need to… but being honest, she scares me a bit." Roman explained.

"And I take it from your voice that Seth is taking none of the blame?" Savanna asked.

"When does he? But especially not with this one." Roman answered.

"He needs to get his act together… and be patient, Mandy's not gonna stay mad at you forever, she adores you too much." Savanna replied, Roman chuckling slightly.

"You're right. I'll call you back in a bit when we're all settled in, love ya." Roman responded.

"Love you too." Savanna said before they hung up.

But Roman knew that things needed to change.


	2. Step In The Right Direction?

_**8/30/15…**_

 _The yelling wasn't that hard to trace but it was adding on to the pain of the migraine she had._

 _Amanda buried her head into the pillow, Finn lightly rubbing his hand up and down her back as he knew that she was in no mood for Seth and Zahra's fighting._

" _I wish one of them would fucking leave the hotel and be done with it already." Amanda muttered._

" _Yeah… there is a point where it just gets to the point where you leave it. Those two just… they crave the fight, both of them do." Finn replied._

 _Amanda nodded in agreement and tried her best to relax, her head feeling like it was in a vice like grip_ _and her giving in._

" _Call hotel security please?" Amanda asked, Finn doing so._

 _That had solved the argument but it was another half hour as both had settled back into sleep that a still angered Seth was banging his fist against the door._

" _Open this damn door now!" Seth shouted._

 _Amanda tried to sit up, Finn stopping her and standing up before answering the door._

" _She didn't sleep much and you and Zahra screaming your heads off before six in the morning didn't help!" Finn said._

" _So you call hotel security?!" Seth yelled._

 _Before either could say anything else, footsteps were heard and Finn closed the door and went to help Amanda, holding her hair back as she threw up… this had happened once before, the migraines being strong enough to make her physically sick. Seth stormed down the hallway and into the elevator… when he reached the lobby, he saw stalled traffic outside_ the hotel.

" _Dean, what the hell's going on?" Seth asked after finding him._

" _Multi vehicle crash down the block… did you even go to sleep last night? You look like hell." Dean answered._

" _Some old photos of Zahra got uploaded and she got fired_ _for it… and we ended up in a fight that got hotel security called on us." Seth explained._

" _Mandy got that pissed at you?" Dean asked._

" _She did… can't blame her for part,_ _it was quite a noise but at the same time, my problems aren't her business and if it's that bad, she should just go somewhere else rather than interfere." Seth answered._

" _It's early, she could've been trying to sleep…" Dean started to say before seeing that look._

" _She was also feeling sick but not_ _hungover…" Seth said, thinking it_ _over but Dean looked at him._

" _Don't jump to that conclusion, alright? Don't need another fight starting." Dean responded._

" _Yeah, suppose not…" Seth replied, the two sitting down._

 _Seth was trying to think of how to start over with his personal life…_

 **Present time…**

At the hotel, Amanda was having trouble settling into sleep and Finn carefully rested his hand on her left side, hoping to not aggravate the pain Amanda was feeling from the broken ribs or the pain she still felt from her bruised eye.

"A lot on your mind?" Finn asked.

"I keep thinking back… wondering if the reason Roman didn't even look back just after the incident in the bar is if I… did something to make him hate me, maybe all this fighting just made him think that he and I shouldn't be friends anymore." Amanda answered, Finn carefully pulling her into his arms and brushing her hair back. "And if he is angry, should I wait til he calms down to talk to him?" She asked.

"You know, I think you're mirroring part of his thoughts there. He knows he's done something wrong I expect, and probably is wondering the same about calming down." Finn responded.

"He probably is… that's the thing about knowing someone so well, you can tell what they're thinking. Most times…" Amanda replied as she had trouble keeping her eyes open when Finn started massaging the back of her head. "You're not playing fair, Balor…" She said with a tired smile.

"You need your sleep…" Finn responded… and before he knew it, Amanda's eyes closed.

In the hotel bar after his second call with Savanna, Roman downed a shot of tequila… and then he saw Dianne sit down next to him.

"I've never seen you drink…" Roman said.

"I don't normally do so… no luck talking to Mandy?" Dianne replied.

"When I got to the trainer's office… she was feeling down, talking to Finn and saying that she feels like she screwed up. We've all been tense around each other since the bar fight a few weeks back and the one a few nights ago." Roman explained.

"This happened before, didn't it?" Dianne asked.

"Somewhat… there was a different kind of tension between Dean and Mandy back then, almost… romantic." Roman answered, Dianne turning wide eyed.

"Almost romantic?!" Dianne responded.

"Yep. Almost." Roman replied before he left to go meet up with Savanna.

When he got into the room, she was half asleep and she looked up at him.

"Babe…" Savanna responded groggily, Roman closing the door and stripping down to his boxers before climbing into the bed with her. "Mandy okay?" She asked as Roman pulled her into his arms.

"I'm giving Mandy some space for now… she's pissed." Roman explained, Savanna sleepy enough to not argue.

She fell back into sleep, her long brown hair slightly disheveled as Roman fell asleep.

It was the next morning that Amanda had woken up, seeing Finn looking at her before he kissed her on the top of her head.

"Feeling okay, Darlin'?" Finn questioned, Amanda nodding.

Amanda snuggled closer to Finn, who ran his right hand along her left side… and Finn lightly tilted Amanda's head up, their lips crashing against each others.

"You're getting me all hot and bothered, Finn…" Amanda responded before she could control her mouth… and letting his impulses get the better of him, Finn pulled her on top of him before they kissed again.

Amanda pulled back after the kiss, Finn pulling Amanda's tank top over her head and Amanda pulling her push up bra off… Finn lightly rested one hand on her lower back after pulling his own shirt off, pressing Amanda closer to him as he lightly kissed her on her neck and along her collarbone.

He let out a low growl of lust as the heat between Amanda's legs increased in response to his body responding to her being on top of him.

"On your back, now!" Finn responded lowly, Amanda doing what he said without any hesitation and Finn pulling the covers off of himself before pulling Amanda's pajama pants and underwear off… and slowly stripping down, Amanda watching with lust filled eyes and her reaching her right hand down to try to settle the strong urge that was becoming torture to her but Finn stopped her.

"Shh…" Finn whispered.

Amanda let out a low moan as she felt Finn's left hand drift down her body and in between her legs... and his fingers moving around in gentle circles between her legs, Amanda tilting her head back and closing her eyes.

"Finn…" Amanda responded in a breathy voice.

"Shh… I know what'll make my Demon Mistress feel better…" Finn whispered before removing his hand and grabbing a Durex condom.

Amanda could barely blink before Finn was on top of her again, her legs having drifted apart and her feeling him brush it against her, which elicited a low moan as an indication of what she wanted as she wrapped her right leg around his lower back to allow more access to her.

"Fuck!" The brunette gasped out, not anticipating him to go so deep so quickly but he let her adjust by moving slowly and trailing light kisses up and down her neck.

"Is maith liomsa... mar sin diabhal maith." Finn responded in his native language.

Amanda's pulse was at immeasurable levels as they moved faster, digging her nails into Finn's back… she moaned out as she felt Finn's fingers dig into her hips, the shockwaves of unadulterated bliss hitting them harder.

By the time they crashed from the high they were on, there was hardly anything left of their voices left after the screams… opening his bright blue eyes after pulling Amanda into his arms, Finn looked at Amanda, who's hazel eyes slowly opened and she looked up at him with an exhausted smile.

After so long, both had given into their temptation… and they felt much better.


End file.
